Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management. An audio file management application enables a user to search and purchase music selections online and store the purchased music in cloud storage. The audio file management application may further enable a user to access and play the music stored in the cloud storage by using a network connected device.